


Curiosity Caught

by Affectiion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectiion/pseuds/Affectiion
Summary: “I saw you watching us, Granger.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Hermione/Theo/Draco  
> All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their time and work on this story.

“I saw you watching us, Granger.”

 

Hermione froze, pulse racing. Surely he wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about.

 

“I saw you. At the door joining your offices, hand down your pants, other hand gripping your tits through your shirt,” Draco drawled, moving closer behind her to murmur in her ear, “watching you get off as Theo was on his knees in front of me was one of the hottest things I've ever seen.”

 

Hermione's breath caught and she turned to face him - but he was gone.

 

Six hours later, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what Draco had said. She couldn't believe that she had watched something so personal. Although, she wondered, who in their right mind wouldn’t have?

 

Reclining in the bathtub, where she typically mused over all the embarrassing moments in her life, she reflected what had occurred that day. She skimmed over the department meeting, where she had nearly fallen asleep, to focus on the part Draco was referring to had happened. Theodore Nott had walked with her back to their adjoining offices, laughing and making plans for the next weekend to have dinner at Nott Manor with Draco, who Theo had been dating since before graduating Hogwarts.

 

She always looked forward to dinner with the couple - no matter how snarky Draco was, the way he and Theo looked at each other was beautiful. And it didn't hurt that they were both breathtakingly good looking- Theo with his short, muscular build, tanned skin and dark blue eyes, and Draco with his Veela-like allure. She, Draco and Theo spent much time together socially, talking into the night, innocently flirting, laughing. They were an odd set of friends, but they enjoyed themselves together immensely. Draco often sat quietly and watched Theo and Hermione interact, and called her his partner's ‘work wife.'

 

Saying her goodbyes, Hermione had waved at Draco through Theo's office door as they had parted ways for lunch.

_As she took a sip of wine (because no good bath was ever taken without wine), she recalled the sounds coming from Theo's office that had led to her peeking through the door. It had started quietly, a murmur of Draco's voice, the sound of Theo's masculine laughter being cut off with a quiet groan and a laughing ‘shush, you don't want anyone to hear you, do you?' followed by muffled sounds Hermione couldn't distinguish. That's what got her into this embarrassing mess - her curiosity. What were those sounds?_

 

The door was typically kept slightly ajar - Theo and Hermione traded commentary throughout the day, and only closed the doors when they had company. Theo usually closed it when Draco visited for lunch, but today, Hermione was able to creep closer and see Theo's office perfectly through the gap. And what she could see made her shiver.

 

_With another sip of her wine, Hermione settled further into the tub and lay her head back._

_Draco was standing, leaning against Theo's desk, Theo between his legs as they kissed gently. Draco's hands were holding Theo's head still as he leisurely explored the shorter man's mouth while Theo's hands roamed Draco's body, caressing whatever he could reach. As he reached down to Draco's firm arse, he squeezed. Hermione stepped back as if to move away, but at Theo's muttered “I want to suck you,” she couldn't stop herself from returning to peep through the small gap in the door. She watched as Theo broke away, leaning his head against Draco's slim chest, catching his breath._

 

In the bath tub, Hermione sighed as she remembered the look on Draco's face as he gazed down at the younger man. As she imagined those intense grey eyes on her, she gently placed her glass of wine beside the tub and poured some bath gel onto her hands. As she remembered what happened next, she rubbed the gel gently around her neck, down her chest, around the firm flesh of her breasts, letting out a sigh. She kept kneading the firm mounds as she continued to replay the scene in her head.

 

_Draco dropped his head to murmur in Theo's ear, who shivered and dragged Draco around to sit in his office chair, pushing him back and settling himself, straddled, on the blond's lap. Draco grabbed the back of Theo's head and pulled him in for a rough kiss before leaning back again, resting his hands on Theo's hips._

 

Moving her hands to pinch her erect nipples, Hermione tugged roughly on them, arching her back, as she remembered the hard lines of their bodies rocking against each other.

 

_Theo had leant forward to whisper in Draco's ear; Hermione couldn't hear the words, just the soft murmur of male voices, and the catch of Draco's soft chuckle as Theo took advantage of his distraction to nibble gently on Draco's ear. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she watched Theo grind down on Draco's lap as the blond's head dropped back to give Theo's mouth more room to move. Hermione watched in awe, a flush rising to her cheeks and her knickers dampening as she realised she was spying on a very, very private moment. Indeed, it was becoming more inappropriate to watch, as Theo began moving down Draco's body, undoing his white dress shirt buttons, kissing, licking and nipping the pale skin as he exposed it. He paused at the pale man's chest, focussing on gently pinching and sucking on Draco's nipples, causing him to moan quietly. Theo continued down the other man's body in much the same manner. Draco's hands were now gripping the chair's armrests, allowing Theo to move freely. Hermione's hands, which had been holding her upright against the wall, now moved to grip her breasts and yanked roughly on them through her blouse and bra._

 

As she recalled what happened next, one of Hermione's hands drifted down her body, leaving the other to manipulate her breasts and slowly used two fingers to run up and down her pussy lips, still feeling the slickness of the gel and her natural lubricant, shuddering as she brushed against her clitoris.

 

_Hermione stopped breathing as Theo dropped to his knees before his partner, lifting his eyes to Draco's with an eager grin. “May I?” he asked, resting his hands on the button of Draco's black dress pants. “I suppose,” Draco answered with a small smile. Theo eagerly unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks and reached in to pull out Draco's erect cock. Hermione strained to see the hard length and gasped quietly at the sight. As Theo began to lick at the pale cock in his hand, Hermione's right hand drifted down the front of her pants and beneath her pink knickers to caress her clit, running her eyes up from the V of Draco's hips and over his defined abs. She couldn't believe how wet she was. As she rubbed her clit and slid a finger inside herself, Theo took Draco's cock into his mouth, sucking on the head before taking the entirety into his throat, moving up and down, moaning happily as Draco's hips thrust gently into the warm mouth._

 

Hermione curled her fingers experimentally, playing with different depths and pressures. Her body felt as though every nerve ending was on fire as she thrust up, grinding her clit against the heel of her hand as she recalled the soft sounds coming from each man, the way her body had felt electric as she watched them.

 

_As the men lost themselves in pleasure, Hermione admired the pale fingers now tangled in the dark blonde hair, guiding the head up and down, as her fingers matched the speedy pace Theo had set. Draco's quiet moans began to escalate until he bit his lip and came down Theo's throat. Hermione's breath caught at the sight of Draco in a moment of complete abandon, mouth open and panting, and her hips rocked harder and harder against her hand, rubbing her clit in a punishing rhythm until she came hard, watching Theo lick Draco's softening cock clean._

_Hermione had opened her eyes in a panic, remembering where she was._

 

At the same time that Hermione came in her memory, she stroked harder on her clit in the tub, holding her breath until she peaked, continuing to circle her finger until the aftershocks faded. As her breathing returned to normal, she remembered the gentle smile on Draco's face and the returning cheeky grin on Theo's as he gently zipped Draco's pants, before allowing himself to be pulled back up to Draco's lap, settling himself in as Draco took his mouth again.

As she wondered at the marvel of Draco tasting himself in Theo's mouth, she remembered that she had been busted, and knowing Draco Malfoy, she would never live it down.

 

_She had stumbled back from the door as Draco and Theo had kissed and cuddled, keeping her eyes on them until she could no longer see, absentmindedly sucking on her now glistening fingers as she flopped into her desk chair._

 

For the rest of the week, Hermione avoided Theo as much as possible. She was sure that Draco would have mentioned her voyeurism, and she didn't know how she would address it without bursting into flames in embarrassment.

 

Unfortunately for Hermione, she had agreed to dinner with Draco and Theo that Saturday. In an uncharacteristic act of cowardice, she ended up sending the men an owl that morning, making the excuse that something had suddenly come up. Weak, she knew, but after three nights of dirty dreams it would take a miracle for her to be able to look either of them in the eye.

 

It was less than thirty minutes later that a return owl had been sent with Draco's neat handwriting reading simply: ‘Coward.' It wasn’t signed, but with that penmanship, it didn't need to be.

 

Hermione dithered about the decision for hours. She knew that Draco knew that she would feel compelled to rise to the challenge. Which, of course, made her want to do the exact reverse.

 

However, in the end, as Draco Malfoy was fully aware, Hermione Granger could not stand being called a coward. And she was awfully curious. What snarky comments would Draco throw? What joke would Theo make to pass off the incident? Exactly how much would they embarrass her, and would she ever see them again?

 

So, really, it was curiosity which led to Hermione standing in front of her floo at five minutes to seven, smoothing the backside of her fitted jeans and adjusting the cuffs of her cropped leather jacket. She glanced briefly in the mirror above the fireplace, ensuring her light makeup hadn't smudged and there were no wispy bits straying from her ponytail.

 

Scooping a small handful of powder into her hand, Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself. She was not a coward. “Nott Manor!” she called and flew through the floo to stumble out into the entrance hall of Nott Manor, where Theo was there to meet her.

 

“Right on time!” Theo smiled at Hermione as he caught her before she could hit the floor.

 

“Oomph!” she gasped. “Thanks, Theo,” she righted herself and stepped away quickly.

 

“How've you been, Hermione? Haven't seen much of you this week,” Theo asked, leading her to the library.

 

“Oh, well you know,” Hermione laughed awkwardly, as they walked through the ornate door into the masculine library, “busy, I guess.”

 

“You work in the office next to Theo's, Granger, how busy could you be?” Draco snorted and handed her a glass of firewhiskey. “I assume you might need some of this, for courage, you know.” He smirked and dropped elegantly onto a nearby couch.

 

Avoiding eye contact, Hermione was compelled to ask, as flippantly as she could, “what do I need courage for?” She slammed the drink down, focussing on the travel of the burn.

 

“For you to tell Theo what you did,” Draco eyed her challengingly.

 

For someone who had not stopped thinking about this moment for days, and what her response could possibly be in this situation for just as long, Hermione's mind remained stubbornly blank. “Surely you told him,” she prevaricated.

 

“Told me what?” Theo looked from one to the other. “I don't understand. Is this why you've been avoiding me, Hermione?” His left hand gripped his right wrist as if to stop himself from grabbing her. “I thought I'd done something wrong, but Hell if I could work out what it was.”

 

Hermione smiled wryly, “it wasn't you, Theo, not at all. It's what I did, and it was wrong and I'm -”

 

“Ashamed?” supplied Draco, lighting a cigarette and releasing the smoke on a slow breath.

 

“I was going to say embarrassed,” Hermione shot him a dirty look, the subtle tapping of her foot the only demonstration of her discomfort.

 

“I'm sure it wasn't that bad,” Theo comforted her. “Come and sit down and we can talk about it. I certainly don't remember you doing anything to upset me.” While speaking, Theo had moved to a second couch, settling himself down and patting the seat next to him.

 

Instead, Hermione moved to the small side table which held decanters and a fresh bottle of firewhiskey. Refilling her glass, she inhaled the burning liquid and immediately refilled it again.

She paced anxiously, holding the small glass in both hands. “I saw you. Well, no, that's not quite right. I watched you. Together. In your office.”

 

Draco made a derisive noise and took another drag on his cigarette. Theo shot him a dirty look before refocusing on Hermione, “I'm not sure I-”

 

Draco snorted again. Hermione's eyes flicked to his and she took a mouthful of her drink, eyes darting to the door.

 

“Draco, really.” Theo sighed, flinging himself back on the couch. “Clearly I'm missing something. Hermione sees us in my office all the time.”

 

Hermione didn't speak, instead flushing red and darting her eyes back to Draco.

 

“Gryffindor my arse,” he ground out his cigarette on a crystal ashtray and strode to Hermione, snatching the glass out of her hand. “What she's saying, Theo, is that she saw you blowing me in your office.” Belying the harsh tone of his words, his hands were gentle as he pushed her towards Theo.

She stood in front of him nervously. Draco remained behind Hermione, his hand warm on the small of her back. “Do you want me to tell him what your hands were busying doing while his mouth was occupied, Granger?”

 

Hermione's blush intensified, her hands shook. How could she return to work with Theo thinking she was a pervert? So busy thinking about all the awful possibilities, Hermione completely missed Theo's actual reaction, which was a small blush accompanied by a shot of arousal and heat into his eyes.

 

Understanding how upset Hermione was, Theo stood and smiled gently, “sit down, Hermione. It's okay.”

 

Working quickly, his mind processed the information. “And Draco knows this because… he saw you?” he guessed. Draco nodded behind Hermione, raising his eyebrows as if to say, ‘so where will you take this?'

 

“Yes, and I'm so sorry and I should leave.” Hermione stepped backwards - or would have if Draco wasn't now standing solidly behind her. Catching the calculating look on Theo's face, Draco didn't need legilimency to know in which direction Theo's mind had wandered. They had often played with this idea as a fun fantasy, in fact.

 

“Are you sure, Granger?” Draco drawled, running a slim, pale finger along her shoulder. “Seems to me that we’ve been dancing around each other for some time.” He moved to stand behind Theo, who now stood frozen. Draco gazed over the shorter man's shoulder, leaning closer as he asked Hermione, “why deny ourselves what we want?”

 

Hermione drew a ragged breath. She couldn't deny the beauty of either man- nor could she deny that what was happening could have stepped straight out of one of her fantasies. Draco stood tall, pale and regal, white blond hair gleaming even in the dim light. In comparison, Theo was shorter, stockier, of broader shoulders. Ash blond, much darker than the silver of Draco's hair, his dark eyes reflected the surrounding candlelight.

 

“Draco,” she paused, ordering her thoughts. “I know we play around and flirt, the three of us, every now and then, but I know how much you love each other. So I'm not sure what you're asking? A momentary fling and then things go back to the way they were? I'm not sure they could.”

 

Theo nodded reluctantly. She was right, of course. While what Draco was offering sounded amazing, he agreed with Hermione that nothing good could come from having his cake and eating it too. And while a great fantasy to include in the bedroom, Theo had never considered it happening in reality.

 

“Who said it would be a moment, Granger?” Draco drawled, maintaining eye contact with her, while dropping his head to whisper in Theo's ear, “Don't be a coward. Take what you want. I can share if it makes you happy.”

 

Theo tilted his head to evaluate Draco. Seeing nothing but sincerity shining on his face, and knowing he wanted this too, Theo grabbed the back of Draco's head and drew him over his shoulder for a kiss, tongues twining in a familiar dance. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he gently pulled back, running his nose against Draco's. He reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrists as she made to get to the door. “Don't go, Hermione, stay.” He pulled her close to him, staring into her eyes.

 

Hermione stepped back, tugging her hand out of his. “I will not come between you, Theo.”

 

“Hermione, darling,” Draco drawled, “trust me. This is a time you want to come between us.”

Hermione flushed at his direct look, dropping her eyes. He sighed again, impatient with the glacial speed in which things were moving. “Theo, stop being an idiot. Kiss the woman before she leaves. Prove how much you want her, or I will.” Hermione's breath sped up, unable to believe what she was hearing.

 

Theo, having thrown caution to the wind, ducked his head to catch her lips with his. It was nothing like the familiar kiss he had just shared with Draco, it was hesitant, a simple caress of lips. “If you want me to stop, now is the time to tell me, Hermione.” His touch was gentle, his low voice sent shivers through her body, making her tremble. When she said nothing, his tongue sought entrance into her mouth, tracing her lower lip before plunging in, still gentle, soft, to twine with hers. If this was really going to happen, Hermione didn't want gentle, not after the last week of hopeless want. She knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him hard against her. He groaned in response, low in his throat as Hermione let all her nerves out through the kiss, pressing her body as close to Theo's as she could, she breathed in Theo's unique smell, citrus and something woody combined with whisky. Her hands roamed over his body, gripping harder and softer as her body heated. Theo divested her of her jacket, and dropped it on the floor, revealing a sleeveless white button-up shirt. He ran his hands over her hips to her waist, beneath her shirt. The sound of Hermione's moan was swallowed by Theo's mouth, Draco groaning from his chair, “so fucking hot.”

 

Theo spun Hermione, remaining behind her, kissing her neck and shoulders, leaving small red marks as he sucked gently on her skin. “Look at Draco, Hermione,” he whispered, “can you see how much he wants you?”

 

Hermione's head dropped back, but she retained eye contact with Draco. He was panting slightly, biting his lower lip, eyes hot. His hands were clenching the arms of the chair he sat in, and Hermione wanted that resolve broken. “Kiss me,” Hermione begged, and Draco was out of his chair like a shot, pressing her back hard against Theo's chest. Draco kissed differently to Theo- he was demanding, not the gentle coaxing Hermione had just experienced. Draco didn't give an inch, every move he made was dominating, full of fire.

 

Feeling a cold breeze to her back, Hermione surmised that Theo had backed away to give them some room. In fact, he had moved behind Draco, this time, and was kissing his neck and running his hands over Draco's chest, pinching his nipples through his shirt. Hermione could feel herself growing wetter. This was better than her fantasies.

 

She grabbed the hem of Draco’s fitted T-shirt and drew it over his head. Lifting his arms and ducking a little to assist her, Draco returned his hands to her as soon as he could. He grasped her hips and drew her back in for a kiss. Hermione, now almost breathless, pushed away from the two, “I want to see you two kiss.”

 

Theo took her at her word and all but pounced on Draco, who drawled, “you do like to watch, don't you Granger.” He straddled his lap on a nearby armchair, and, holding the blond's face in his hands, proceeded to snog him. His hips rocked into Draco's, and they ground roughly together, low moans travelling through the room.

 

Rather than feeling left out, Hermione thought it was one of the hottest looking things she'd ever seen. And this time, she thought to herself, she was meant to be watching. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it off. Draco looked up and caught her eye. He pulled away from Theo's mouth for a moment, “touch your tits, Granger,” and thrust his hips harder against Theo as Hermione moaned and complied, tugging at her hard nipples and throwing her head back.

 

“Oh, God,” her brain stuttered, watching as Draco unbuttoned Theo's shirt, nipping and sucking at his neck. Her pussy began to drip as she watched the tanned man moan and tilt his head backwards. Draco stripped Theo as he had a thousand times before, quickly and efficiently, Theo standing to make the process easier. Stripping off her jeans, Hermione admired his naked form, firmly muscled, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. Draco lost his pants quickly, Theo dragging them down his long legs. She struggled not to moan as Draco uncovered his large cock. Muttering under his breath to Theo, who immediately moved to kneel in front of her, Draco dropped his hand to his thick length, jerking it slowly, running the other hand to grip the back of his neck. He slouched further into the chair, gazing intently at the scene before him, “tell me, Theo,” he rasped, slowing his hand further.

 

Theo ran his hands down her body, stopping to gently tweak her nipples. “Her nipples are so hard she could crack ice,” he said lowly, pulling lightly on them, then harder, drawing a gasp ending in a moan from the brunette, who arched into his touch. He caught her hands which were grasping for purchase anywhere she could reach and pushed them over her head onto the back of the couch. “Leave them,” he muttered, his hands travelling down her body, caressing the soft skin of her ribs, down to her thighs to hover just over where she wanted them.

 

“How wet is she?” Draco asked, eyes locked where Theo's hand was about to touch.

 

“Can't you see from there Dray? She’s _so_ wet.” Theo circled her clit with a gentle finger. “So pretty,” and with that, Theo's mouth descended, Hermione almost shrieking as he licked a stripe up her wet slit, before sucking gently on her clit. Seeing her struggle to keep still, Draco moved behind her to seek her lips in a drugging kiss. Hermione, always one to take advantage of an opportunity, took Draco's thick cock in her hands and stroked the head before guiding it into her mouth, licking around the tip and engulfing it, eagerly taking it as deeply as she could. Draco groaned, feeling the vibrations of her mouth as she moaned in pleasure around him. As she worked him with her mouth, he fisted her hair, encouraging her to look at him. He watched her face slacken with pleasure as Theo added one finger to her cunt, then two. A third and a hard suck on her clit and Hermione was clenching her pussy and screaming her orgasm around Draco's cock.

 

In a flurry of arms and hands and lips and tongues, Hermione ended up her back on a rug in front of the unused fireplace, Theo's mouth on her ribs and Draco's on her thighs. Hermione's back arched, desperate for more.

 

Theo's hot tongue circled her nipples, Draco's eager one slid over her clit. Hermione couldn't keep quiet as they worked her over, hands running firmly over her hips, gripping her arse, warm mouths exploring any crevice they could reach. She was so hot and wet- the previous orgasm hadn't taken the edge off at all.

 

“Now, please, now,” she begged, reaching her hands out to both of them, leaving nail marks in their skin. Wordlessly, Draco and Theo swapped positions, Theo kneeling in between Hermione's legs, Draco near her head. Theo took her mouth once more in a heated kiss, before running a finger along her wet slit. “Are you sure?” he teased, chuckling lowly at the desperate look Hermione shot him. He ran his heavy cock along the same line as his finger, before gently pushing into her cunt. “Fuck,” someone rasped, and Theo couldn’t think anymore, he drove inside her, catching eyes with Draco whose mouth parted, panting at the sight of Theo and Hermione joined. At the look in Draco's eyes, Hermione pushed on Theo's shoulder, who held tight and rolled onto his back, Hermione now riding him. “You’re beautiful together,” Draco said lowly. Hermione leant forward, rubbing her breasts on Theo's chest, nipples aching. She arched, looking back at Draco, “please, fuck me,” she begged. “I need you both.”

 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, dipping down to kiss her.

 

Hermione didn't answer, only summoned her wand and cast non-verbal muscle relaxant and lubricating charms.

 

“Alright then,” Draco smirked and slicked his fingers in the wetness where she and Theo were joined, causing them to moan. Still rocking gently into Hermione, Theo swore under his breath as Draco gently dipped one finger, then two and three into Hermione's arse. Hermione keened and began to beg mindlessly for his cock as he pressed the thick, blunt head against her. She pushed back, swearing as she was filled by both men at once. Draco and Theo were still, waiting for her to give the okay to move, and she did, begging desperately for more, “please, fuck me, yes!” It didn’t take long before Hermione's babbles turned into a high scream as she came hard, shuddering as the clench of her inner muscles drew first Theo, then Draco into a hard orgasm.

 

Draco was the first to pull out of her, collapsing to the side. Hermione eased off Theo's softening cock, collapsing to his other side. “Fuck,” Theo groaned throwing an arm over his eyes. “Hermione, Draco, you're both amazing.”

 

“Hmm,” Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a quick cleaning charm over them before snuggling closer, resting her head on his chest.

 

“Not bad, Granger,” Draco reached over to kiss her. “Let's do it again.” He tilted his head up to meet Theo's lips roughly.

 

“Five minutes,” Theo smiled, “then we can go again.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the night found them slowly making their way back to the master bedroom - it took them ages, as they kept finding new ways to have sex, from oral on the staircase, a quickie in the guest bedroom shower, to a long and hard fuck against the wall of the bedroom hallway, sometimes all together, sometimes a pair with the third watching. All prior fantasies were overshadowed by the reality and the heat of the three together.

They finally landed in bed for one last round, before sated, Draco withdrew to the bedroom balcony for a smoke, leaving Theo and Hermione cuddling on the bed.

 

As Theo began to drift to sleep, Hermione joined Draco on the balcony, gifting him a quick kiss before collapsing on a wrought-iron chair.

“You do realise, Granger,” Draco drawled, lighting another cigarette casually as he leant on the wall of the balcony, “this doesn’t have to end here. We all like what we just did, and we are adults who can choose to do it again.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “it wasn’t just a one-time thing to get out of our system?”

“Do you really think Theo will let you go? He’s got everything he’s wanted since sixth year now,” Draco smirked and took a drag, blowing the smoke gently away.

“And you don’t mind?” Hermione gazed at the rising sun, rubbing her hand on her naked thighs to warm them.

“Why would I? I made this happen. I find your company acceptable and last night wasn’t bad, so… why not?” Draco shrugged and summoned a blanket to wrap around Hermione.

 

“He means last night was amazing, and he’s wanted you nearly as long as I have,” Theo mumbled as he shambled onto the balcony to join them, rubbing his head sleepily and yawning. “So he’s asking you to stay.”

“Hmm,” Draco agreed nonchalantly, “perhaps.”

“Hmm,” repeated Hermione. “I suppose I could be convinced.”

Draco tossed his cigarette butt over the balcony and cast a quick freshening charm on his breath and knelt gracefully in front of Hermione, grabbing Theo and tugging him down on the way. “I suppose we could convince you.” The two men ran their hands up her thighs to her suddenly dampening core.

Hermione dropped her head back to blindly look at the sky as they began to touch her gently and breathed, “yes, I suppose you could.”

  



End file.
